


Solemnity of All Saints

by tnnyoh



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: The Third Street Saints faces off against a new foe in the form of a nun alliance that have dubbed themselves "The Saints", they've come to the city from various churches in the united states to "purge" the world of the gang once and for all.





	Solemnity of All Saints

> Coming Soon.


End file.
